Here
This list of enemies consists of enemies from the past Pikmin games. Many new types and species are found in this list. No plantlife though, its not really focused on it. But here it is. Grub-Dogs Red Bulborb Orange Bulborb Hairy Bulborb Blue Bulborb Yellow Bulborb Diamond-Back Bulborb Sleepwalker Bulborb Blizzard Bulborb Bulbpole Sinkhole Bulborb Spotty Bulbear Dwarf Bulbear Red Bulbear Dwarf Red Bulbear Stomping Bulbear Granite Bulbear Fiery Bulblax Dwarf Fiery Bulblax Cooling Bulblax Dwarf Cooling Bulblax Acid Bulblax Emperor Bulblax Empress Bulblax Bulborb Larva Rock-Headed Bulblax Earthquake Empress Bulblax Water Dumple Lava Dumple Tad Dumple Breadbugs Breadbug Brown Sugar Breadbug Marshmallow Breadbug Giant Breadbug Giant Sugar Breadbug Giant Cream Breadbug Dwarf Red Bulborb Dwarf Orange Bulborb Snow Bulborb Dwarf Diamond-Back Bulborb Dwarf Sleepwalker Bulborb Dwarf Sinkhole Bulborb Reverse Breadbug Mandiblards Male Sheargrub Female Sheargrub Scissor Sheargrub Shearpede Shearmite Shearbee Shearwasp Shearmantis Shearcada Shearant Shearmole Shearwig Sheargrub Larva Shearwig Larva Shearcow Dweevils Fiery Dweevil Anode Dweevil Caustic Dweevil Munge Dweevil Misty Dweevil Bowl Dweevil Titan Dweevil Blowhogs Fiery Blowhog Watery Blowhog Spark Blowhog Boulder Blowhog Tank Blowhog Grenade Blowhog Inhaling Blowhog Puffy Blowhog Withering Blowhog Ghostly Blowhog Exhaust Blowhog Amphitubers Wollywog Yellow Wollywog Tree Wollywog Tailed Wollywog Spring Eater Wollywog Chorus Wollywog Purple Wollywog Cave Wollywog Brown Wollywog Leaf-Eater Wollywog Poison-Dart Wollywog Soundwave Wollywog Slugwog Wogpole Yellow Wogpole Volatile Wogpole Wollyking Scarpanids Swooping Snitchbug Bumbling Snitchbug Shelled Snitchbug Net Snitchbug Grapple Hook Snitchbug Snitchbug Larva Hairy Snitcbug Larva Sheargrub Snatching Snitchbug Lithopods Armored Cannon Beetle Armored Cannon Beetle Larva Decorated Cannon Beetle Adult Decorated Cannon Beetle Larva Meta Cannon Beetle Adult Meta Cannon Beetle Larva Hovering Cannon Beetle Adult Hovering Cannon Beetle Larva Scarab Beetles Anode Beetle Plasma Beetle Tiger Anode Beetle Tiger Plasma Beetle Jewel-Embodied Scutbug Mother Sparker Beetle Anode Larva Tiger Anode Larva Molluskings Toady Bloyster Islander Bloyster Stingray Bloyster Pineapple Bloyster Pondwater Bloyster Ranging Bloyster Missle-Mouthed Bloyster Scutling Blail Flameslime Blail Sea Hideaway Blail Shelled Blail Flint Bugs Iridescent Flint Beetle Iridescent Glint Beetle Cannon Flint Beetle Jewel-cannoned Glint Beetle Whirling Flint Beetle Winged Flint Beetle Doodlebug Dirtcrab Speedbug Jawbug Beat Beetle Flitterbies Unmarked Spectralids Phantom Spectralids Sunny Specttralids Whiskerflies Common Whiskerfly Golden Whiskerfly Fruit Whiskerfly Bumble Whiskerfly Monarch Whiskerfly Morpho Whiskerfly Double-Eyed Whiskerfly Whiskerfly Larva Whiskerdragons Uncommon Prodad Silver Prodad Bumbler Prodad Fruit Prodad Serpentine Prodad Flaming Prodad Airborn Prodad Prodad Prince Skitterlings Skitter Leaf Skitter Stone Skitter Bomb Skitter Sand Skitter Iron Skitter Egg Skitterling Larva Maple Leaf Skitterling Groinks Gatling Groink Tear Groink Pistol Groink Grenade Groink Flamethrower Groink Uzi Groink Revolver Groink Mach 7 Groink Crawmads Hermit Crawmad Fisher Crawmad Needle Crawmad Ninja Crawmad Wandering Crawmad Camo Crawmad Sword Crawmad Mandiblard Crawmad Burrow-Nits Cloaking Burrow-nit Ivey Burrow-Nit Glaring Burrow-Nit Medusa Burrow-Nit 2-Needle Burrow-Nit Dirigibugs Careening Dirigibug Alien Dirigibug Bubbler Dirigibug Lens Dirigibug Dragonfly-Winged Dirigibug Jellyfloats Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat Greater Spotted Jellyfloat Stinger Jellyfloat Zap Jellyfloat Aircraft Jellyfloat Petit Jellyfloat Moon Jellyfloat Clamclamps Pearly Clamclamp Diamond Clamclamp Volatile Clamclamp Arachnorbs Beady Long Legs Raging Long Legs Man-at-Legs Wolf Arachnorb Pseudonorb Orb Arachnorb Webbed Arachnorb Snavians Burrowing Snagret Pileated Snagret Shrike Snagret Condor Snagret Vulture Snagret Heron Snagret Hawk Snagret Flamingo Snagret Serpantine Snagret Boa Snagret Chrysanthemums Creeping Chrysanthemum Flower Chrysanthemum Rose Chrysanthemum Weedy Chrysanthemum Fungus Chrysanthemum Spore Chrysanthemum Rooted Chrysanthemum Poison-Ivy Chrysanthemum Tomato Chrysanthemum Potato Chrysanthemum Kettlebugs Antenna Beetle Flute Kettlebug Trumpet Kettlebug Scary Kettlebug Winged Kettlebug Sporovids Puffstool Tornadostool Glowstool Bugstool Spinstool Cannonstool Pikmin Red Pikmin Yellow Pikmin Blue Pikmin Black Pikmin Orange Pikmin Gray Pikmin Pink Pikmin Purple Pikmin White Pikmin Brown Pikmin Cyan Pikmin Evo Pikmin Iron Pikmin Bulbmin Green Bulbmin Gold Pikmin Candypop Buds Crimson Candypop Bud Golden Candypop Bud Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud Violet Candypop Bud Ivory Candypop Bud Dark Candypop Bud Amber Candypop Bud Cadet Candypop Bud Carmine Candypop Bud Chocolate Candypop Bud Celeste Candypop Bud Evlovo Candypop Bud Ceil Candypop Bud Redians Redian Warrior Redian Portal Core Redian Splucer Redian Agian Redian Comole Redian Ringleader Redian Magmon Redian Insect Redian Pakegerm Redain Mealo Redian Starcephlo Redian Clamster Redionis Bluinas Bluian Warrior Bluian Portal Core Bluian Cristo Bluian Stingrop Bluain Coprat Bluian Trapwire Bluian Aqman Bluian Wolf Bluian Pikeman Bluian Mealo Bluian Cosmoworm Bluian Crikot Bluianos Kortlons Flying Amorbo Slurping Amorbo Zylix Cuttlers Two-Headed Zylon Three-Headed Zylon Sabor Zylon Repticons Lizoid Armored Lizoid Axe-Tailed Lizoid Chamelix Cloaking Chamelix Salmids Leaping Salfis Diving Salfis Land Salfis Slime Crawlers Blue-Spined Goohemoth Red-spined Goohemoth Flapper Goohemoth Rockslide Goohemoth Dragids Crested Magbreather Demon-Winged Magbreather Homunculus Magbreather Toxids Noxious Puffer Sickened Puffer Mine Puffer Tentaki Tentspear Tentborb Tentbear Tentblax Tentwumple Tentdwarf Tentbread Giant Tentbread Tentgrub Tentwig Tentdweevil Tenthog Puffy Tenthog Tentwolly Tentwogpole Tentsnitch tentlitho Tentscarab Tentbloyster Tentblail Tentflint Tentskitter Tentgroink Tentcraw Tentburrow-Nit Tentdirigi Tentsanthemum Tentkettlebug Tentsporo Tentzylon Tentmagbreather TentToxid ```Deathspiked Creatures``` Death Fragment Mammalian Lifeforms Wise Huskerape Mindless Huskerape Combustomouse Bearded Combustomouse Rugshock Yumbat Horned Sloose Pimple wargog Slurping Mealeal Harpie Rabboid Stached Moonkay Granite Hound Stalking Brush Hound pride Handster Tumbling Handster Northland Greaver Southland Greaver Common Kinko Breeder Gooroo Red Gooroo Spotted Lepion Striped Lepion Odorising Stunkunk Tower Lizzylear Arctic Gorox Hunter Slinkink Preyer Gnatbat Karniebat FINAL BOSS Purpian Obelisk